Holding on
by cumbercookie530
Summary: Rose is troubled by the Beast's words, and the thought of almost losing The Doctor. These fears haunt her nightmares. The Doctor hears one night and comes in to comfort her. Set right before "Doomsday" but after "The Satan Pit". Minor spoilers for those episodes. Fluff. Rose x Ten. Rose and The Doctor. Possible Sequel called "Letting go" to follow. Please R&R :)


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Doctor who. Please R&R **

_Rose stood in the by the monitor in the sanctuary, she was back on the impossible planet. The beast spoke about each and every one of the people standing next to her and she could tell by the fear in their eyes, this thing, monster, whatever it was, spoke the truth. _

_"And the lost girl" Rose heard the voice say "oh so far from home, you will die in battle" Rose felt panic rising in her chest, she was going to die? _

_"Doctor, what does that mean?" The Doctor reassured her, but she could hear the hint of fear in his voice. Then the cable snapped stranding The Doctor and Ida 10 miles below the surface, with no hope of escape. All of a sudden everything shifted and she was standing next to the Captain who had just boosted the signal on the intercoms. "Doctor?" Rose said into the walkie talkie _

_"He fell" Ida replied, Rose's breath hitched in her throat _

_"He what?" Rose replied trying to keep her voice steady _

_"He fell" ida repeated again "into the pit, it might have been miles."_

_Rose's mind raced, "he can't be gone, he can't be dead, no this is not happening right now" she thought to herself. Rose heard very distantly the Captain informing Ida there was no way for them to get to her, but she wasn't listening now. How could the Doctor really be gone? She swallowed the rising lump in her throat, "no he wasn't dead" she reassured herself. All of sudden she heard the Captain say something about leaving in the rocket to get away from the planet. "I'm not leaving" Rose said "I'm staying I can't leave him I'm sorry." The Captain looked at her sadly and next thing she knew, two men were on both sides of her restraining her. Rose fought with all her strength to get away, she couldn't leave The Doctor, alone. All of a sudden she felt a prick in her fore arm and felt her consciousness slipping. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. "No!" she said squirming still trying to break free "DOCTOR!" _

Rose woke up in her room on the TARDIS, a lump sat in her throat and she could feel tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. She sat up and put her face in her hands, it had just been a nightmare, a repeat of events that had happened a few weeks ago. But the idea that she almost lost The Doctor, and the beasts words haunted her endlessly. All of a sudden The Doctor burst into the room, with worry and concern beaming out of his face.

"Rose! Are you alright? What happened? I heard you scream," He was now in front of her, hands on hers trying to pry them off of her face so he could look her over. Rose threw her arms around The Doctor's neck and pulled herself close. He shifted to sit down beside her on the bed. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and began to cry. The Doctor put his face into her hair and wrapped his arms protectively around her, rubbing small circles into her back for comfort. The embrace lasted a good long while, as Rose cried herself out on The Doctor's shoulder. After a few minutes of sniffling The Doctor shifted back so he could look at Rose,

"No!" Rose said in a panicked voice "Please, don't let me go not yet" She moved her arms from his neck and to his chest and took his shirt in her hands gripping for what seemed like dear life. The Doctor looked down at Rose sadly. Rose, his Rose, was extremely upset. He assumed that it was a nightmare but what about? The Doctor resumed holding Rose in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to make her smile, he hated seeing her like this, it pained him. Roses words had broke his hearts. The Doctor loved Rose Tyler, and didn't want to ever let her go. Without thinking about the consequences of his actions The Doctor put his hands on either side of Rose's face. He then leaned in, and kissed her.

Her eyes flew open in surprise for a second, but then she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes and hoped that this wasn't a dream, another nightmare about to turn sour. The Doctor pulled away and looked right into Rose's eyes

"I'm never going to let you go Rose Tyler, ever" Rose sighed, she loved the way The Doctor said her name. "As long as your with me, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said planting a light kiss on her nose. "Now what happened?" he asked "Why were you screaming" Rose felt the euphoria fade as she remembered what had woken her.

"I had a nightmare," Rose said simply trying to move on from the subject.

"Well I gathered that much" The Doctor answered playfully "What was it about?" Rose took a deep breath trying to keep the lump and tears from resurfacing.

"It was a replay of what happened at the sanctuary, what the beast said and almost loosing you" Rose's voice broke at the last part.

"Like I said before" The Doctor said crawling under the cover next to Rose and patting the space beside him "He was lying, you aren't going to die." Rose lay down, facing The Doctor. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, and she buried her head in his chest. "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around to do something about it. " He said whispering into her hair. "I will be here for as long as you want me to be. I will be by your side for as long as you want to me to stay." Then, with that, Rose drifted off into sleep.

Rose awoke the next morning to The Doctor shaking her softly "Wake up love" he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I have something incredible to show you, get dressed." Rose stood up groggily and began searching through her clothes. The Doctor left her room and stood in the counsel room waiting for her to return.

When she joined him in the counsel room he was already at the door waiting eagerly. She smiled and stepped outside. No matter how many planets Rose saw, she always was amazed wherever The Doctor took her. This planet had huge rock formations that went on for miles, and about a hundred meters in front of her there was a body of what appeared to be water, but who knows it could've been some kind of alien poisonous acid. The sun was setting leaving a pink, breath-taking reflection on the water. Up in the sky there were giant creatures, that looked like sting rays, flying about amongst the clouds. The Doctors voice broke the silence "How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked looking over at her with a smile. Rose tore her eyes away from the beautiful planet in front of her and looked him right in the eyes "Forever" she replied with a smile, and grabbed his hand.


End file.
